Snow White and the Huntsman II: Breath Of Life
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Post SWATH. After defeating Ravenna and being crowned queen, Snow plans on settling down, though a dastardly earl who is a powerful sorcerer plans to wed her, causing her to rely on her huntsman once more for protection. As she and Eric become closer, a rivalry with William forms. Rated M for later chapters
1. A New Dawn

**I seen **_**SWATH **_**and I thought it was a real good movie. I was however disappointed that Snow White didn't end up with Eric. **

**This takes place right after the film's conclusion. I do not own the characters of **_**SWATH**_**, but I do own the main antagonist Lord Pervical Mendelvolv and his sister, Bellatrix. **

* * *

_A little girl looked at the bed where her mom lay. _

_ "Mummy?" the child asked, trying to nudge her mother awake._

_ No answer._

_ Mummy," the girl said, shaking her mother's shoulder for her to wake up._

_ Again, no answer. _

_ She soon felt a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. _

_ "Don't worry, child. I'm here," she heard a familiar voice say. _

_ She turned to see a tall woman with long hair as it had been golden yarn. The young girl knew who she was and recoiled._

_ "No, stay away!" she cried. _

Snow White soon flew her eyes open. She rose her head to see that she was in her bedchambers that she went to bed in after the events of the previous day, where she had been crowned queen of the kingdom.

Seeing that it was near daylight, Snow crawled out of her bed, grabbed a dress robe, and headed out her bedchambers.

As she left her room, she headed to a place that no one would think she would go: The tower that she was once confined in for ten years.

Her feet were tired after she climbed the last step to the north tower where she used to be incarcerated. It was empty, everything in place and left where they were on the day that she escaped.

She opened the cast iron door and went in the tower that was once her home for ten years. Seeing the two figurines by the fire place, she picked them up and held them close to her chest.

She soon lay on the wood cot, the figurines to her chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

Eric walked through the castle corridors, trying to find the new queen. He knew that she be up early, as she had been before the coronation.

He wanted to tell that that he was planning on leaving, as he did not think it was fit for a huntsman like him to be around royal blood. He also wanted to tell her something that he has been struggling to tell her, how his kiss broke the spell. He never had the courage to tell her in public, as he knew people would find it peculiar that the kiss of a huntsman broke the spell rather then the prince's kiss.

Speaking of princes, Eric was rather irked by William's attempts to court Snow White. So far, Snow refused to be courted by her childhood friend, merely telling him that she is not ready. Duke Hammond thought that she needed to adjust to others around her before beginning a courtship, as she was locked in a tower dungeon for a decade. Yet, Eric knew there must be more to it then more time reacquainting herself with other humans.

He knew Snow might feel something for him, but he was a huntsman, she was queen, which do not politically mix together. But if William started getting the credit for waking her out of her death like state, he would go away to try to take the anger out somewhere.

Reaching Snow's bedchambers, he noticed that one of the doors were open ajar. Curious and concerned, he opened the door.

"Your highness?" he asked, waiting for a answer. Seeing the red velvet curtains hanging from her bed posts, he knew she was gone, but where?

He knew by the state of her chambers, she must have contently left her chambers, as there were no signs of a struggle.

Figuring out where she must have gone, he headed to where the entrance of the north tower was.

* * *

Snow White was still asleep on her old cot, the figurines to her chest. People would think her crazy going to the place where she was kept in solitude for a decade, but her primary reason was to be in peace from the pressures that were about to figuratively asphyxiate her as queen.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Your majesty?" he heard the voice of her huntsman ask her.

She opened her eyes to see Eric looking at her concerned.

"You stayed," she said, rising from the cot.

"I did, your highness. Since Ravenna is dead and you are queen, I think you are in no longer need of my protection," Eric told her.

"Huntsman, please do not go," Snow said, getting up from the cot.

"You are a queen, I am a mere peasant," he told her, though Snow could detect sadness in his voice.

"It doesn't matter to me," Snow told him.

"Your highness…" Eric began to say.

"You are free to call me Snow," she told him.

"If I remain a servant to you, I ask for no high pay," Eric told her.

"I'll pay you modestly," Snow replied.

* * *

"How many visitors am I expecting, Greta?" Snow asked her friend and chief lady- in- waiting as she took a morning bath.

"I think, about eight. Mostly princes," Greta replied, folding Snow's dress which Snow picked out for the day.

"I am not in the mood for a prince to court me. What is flattering about a queen who wore armor to save the kingdom?" Snow asked.

Greta laughed and replied ", Something about you must have had a effect on them."

"Indeed," Snow said, as she got out of the tub and put on her bathrobe.

"Did you plan any restrictions if a visitor came?" Greta asked her.

"Yes. I do not want to be presented with a basket of apples," Snow replied.

Thinking it was a joke, Greta giggled, but stopped to see a grim expression on Snow's face.

* * *

"Your highness, I want to present this to you," said Prince Edward, who lived two kingdoms away. He handed her a basket of roses as well as a long package.

Snow put the basket down with the other presents she received earlier and opened the long box, which revealed to hold a sword holster.

"Thank you," Snow replied, casting it aside.

After Prince Edward left, Snow asked her advisor ", How many visitors left?"

"Six came, your highness, which means two left," he told her.

"Who is next on the list?" Snow asked.

"Lord Percival Mendelvolv ," she heard.

"That shall be interesting," Snow replied.

A few minutes later, a handsome looking man in his twenties come to her throne. Snow White could tell that he had a face that women would fall for, with dark brown curly locks, taut pale skin, and brown eyes.

As he came to her throne, he bowed. "Your highness," he said before rising up to face her. "I just came to compliment you on your recent triumph. Nobody would have the courage to stand up to Ravenna the way you did."

"How does he know? He is from four kingdoms away," Duir said skeptically.

"I would like to present you with a token for your achievement," Lord Mendelvolv told her, giving her a box and a envelope.

Snow opened the box to see a diamond ring, and opened the envelope and after unfolding the parchment, she read a letter. Her eyes grew big and she said to him ", Seems like a big descision. I'll think about it."

Lord Mendelvolv nodded and replied ", Yes, your majesty. I'll give you time."

After he left the throne room, William, who was also present, asked ", What did he give you?"

Snow didn't answer him but gave it to Eric, who happened to walk in to know who the visitor was.

Eric snorted in disgust and said ", He is asking for her hand in marriage."

"I'm not surprised. I think my recent achievement, as he called it, attracted him also," Snow said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are the odds of fresh roses shriveling after being recently put in a vase," Coll asked, holding a bouquet of shriveled and dead roses.

* * *

**I hope this is good. R & R**


	2. Thoughts and a Dastardly Plan

**Thanks for reading and putting it under alerts.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mention of rape. If I offended anyone, I apologize. **

* * *

Snow was astounded. That batch of roses were picked the previous day. There was no way that a bouquet of fresh roses would shrivel and die so quickly. Snow assumed that maybe remnants of Ravenna's magic lingered in the castle though the idea of it was implausible, as it had been a month since she was defeated.

"I'll have someone get a new bouquet to put in the vase," Snow replied, taking the dead flowers from Coll's arms.

"Something is fishy about this Lord Mendelvolv," she heard Beith say.

"I sense that darkness fills him," Muir said.

Some of the dwarves scoffed at that, but Snow White somehow knew that there was something suspicious about Lord Mendelvolv.

* * *

William sat at the edge of the fountain, thinking. For ten years, he was thinking about Snow White, wondering if she was still alive and if she remembered him. On the day he heard that she was alive, he felt hope.

Then, he knew the only way to find her was if he infiltrated Finn's band of men. He knew Finn wanted to take Snow White to Ravenna, probably rape her beforehand if he succeeded. William remembered Finn telling the group how he never got the chance to get between Snow's legs, and how he planned on doing so before he handed her over to Ravenna. Hearing that made William sick.

"If she struggled and fought, it would make it more entertaining," Finn told them one night at camp, which made William vomit. William never thought he met a man as perverse and sadistic as Finn. He was glad when Finn was impaled by the Huntsman.

William hoped to reconnect with Snow White, as it had been ten years since he seen her. It started out okay, as she walked with William when she, him, the Huntsman, and the dwarves were trying to find camp somewhere, but it somehow faded after Snow was comatose for a while.

After defeating Ravenna, hoping to cheer Snow up after the strain of battle, he gave her apple, knowing that they were her favorite fruit when they were kids. He was very surprised to see her back away from it as if it were a poisonous snake. When assuring her that it was just a apple, she ran. After a while, nobody showed her apples after that, and William assumed that the servants sneak them in the kitchen.

William had in fact, been trying to court Snow White, though he wasn't successful.

"She will come around, William. She needs time to adjust others around her," his father assured him.

William understood. Being locked in a tower for ten years would probably cause him a hard time adjusting around people. For one thing, Snow was not very intimate with others. Most of the time, physical human contact caused her to recoil, though she did hug others sometimes. Though sometimes he wondered that she might have feelings for someone else. A certain someone.

"Thinking, William?" he heard Eric ask him from a distance.

William looked to see Eric stand there, in his usual garb. William wondered why Snow let the huntsman stay in the first place. He was a brute and uncouth in his opinion and a drunk too. He only worked with him to protect Snow from Ravenna. With Ravenna gone, William hoped that he would get out of the picture, but Snow insisted him to stay. William at times wondered if Snow White was attracted to Eric.

"Interesting how things turn out," William told him. He hoped Eric would go else where.

"I agree. I'm sure she didn't expect to be a queen," Eric replied, causing William to scoff and walk away.

* * *

Four kingdoms away, in the countryside, stood a nice large manor house. It stood for years, though it looked preserved. In the cellar of the manor, stood a nineteen year old girl who was in front of a cauldron. She had a heart shaped face, dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. She was mixing a concoction that smelled different to every human, of what appealed to them the most.

She saw that it was time to let it sit before adding another ingredient. She left the cellar and entered the library, where her brother was, reading a book.

"Is the potion almost done, Bellatrix?" he asked her after she came in. He was the same man who encountered Snow White earlier in the day.

"Almost, Percy. After thirty minutes, I just need a few drops of your blood to complete the love potion," Bellatrix told him sitting down.

He sniggered.

"Why do you fancy her, anyway? She started off like a common prisoner," Bellatrix told her.

"She is royal blood and she rivaled Ravenna in fairness," Lord Mendelvolv told his sister.

"She may be royal blood, but she still does not know intrigue of the nobility and royalty," she replied, scoffing.

"I can imagine the fame and glory that comes if someone marries her. I do not plan to give the potion to her right away. I need to find out how to get her away from her two suitors, bring her here, and if she does not fall for me, I will slip the potion in her drink," he told her.

"And after that, is the throne and kingdom," Bellatrix told him.

"Yes, but she is more valuable than the throne itself," he told her.

* * *

Snow White sat at her vanity, looking at the ring and note that Lord Mendelvolv gave her. She had received some marriage proposals since the day she defeated her stepmother, but this one was more persuasive and trying to charm her.

If he was four kingdoms away, how did he know about her defeating Ravenna? News about it only traveled through word of mouth, so it probably didn't reach where he was yet.

She knew that others who show charm and use their good looks to sway people are the ones that cause the target's downfall in the end. She seen the way Ravenna swayed her father with her looks and beauty.

Snow wondered about this Mendelvolv. How did he know her? Why does her fancy her? Did he know Ravenna?

She heard Muir say that darkness was within Lord Mendelvolv. Before he came, the roses on the vase were still fresh as new but after he left, they were found to be dead and shriveled.

Something about him raised the hair on the back of neck.

She needed to know who he is and how he knows her.

She ripped apart the note, and threw it into the fireplace, along with the ring.

She didn't want Ravenna to literally take her heart once

She did not want Lord Mendelvolv to figuratively taker her heart either.

* * *

**Thanks for your support.**


	3. Fear Caused By Memory

**One reviewer asked why I used the name Bellatrix. I made a list of possible names for Lord Mendelvolv's sister, and none of them seem to fit, so I settled on Bellatrix. Also, J.K Rowling never came up with the name Bellatrix, as it is a constellation.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A hour before dinner, Greta helped Snow get dressed for dinner. Snow was nervous about dinner anyway. She learned all the protocols of how a queen hosts dinner, but still, it made her nervous.

"How did you think of all the guests that came?" Greta asked her as she fastened Snow's dress.

"You should see the gifts. One prince gave me a ruby and emerald encrusted bracelet," Snow said before letting out a laugh. "Luckily no apples."

"Why do you have a aversion to apples, miss?" Greta asked her as she fixed Snow's hair into a complicated bun.

"I never have liked them," Snow lied. "I think my immune system cannot tolerate them."

Snow never wanted to lie to Greta about her aversion to apples, but the possibility of telling the truth will bring back a memory that she is trying to bury. When she met Ravenna in the woods (When Snow thought she was William), Snow thought that she was given the apple to eat, as she remembered when William teased her by pretending to give her a apple and taking a bite out of it himself. Ravenna must have accessed William's memories, as it was the only explanation why Ravenna might have gave her the apple.

"I remember that trick," Snow remembered saying to a disguised Ravenna after being given the apple. Snow wished that she slept longer the morning she was poisoned. She loved apples as a kid and it confused William why she felt a aversion to them.

Snow White never told anyone, not even Eric or William about her aversion to apples. She remembered that after defeating Ravenna, the toll of battle made her feel down. She knew William meant well by trying to cheer her up with something she once liked. She remembered the shock on his face as she backed away from the apple like it was a venomous snake. Even after she was assured, she ran. The night before the coronation, during dinner, there was a cooked pig with a apple in its mouth. She refused to eat a piece of the roasted swine as a result. She knew that she gained a phobia of apples, all because of Ravenna.

The sight of apples, even the slices and smell of them, made her shiver.

* * *

Snow walked in the dining hall, where everyone was waiting. They stood as she walked towards her chair and sat when she sat. Snow also learned through royal dinner protocol that when the queen is done eating, everyone has to finish eating their meal also. Snow thought that was absurd.

After they sat down, they started to be served dinner.

"Looks scrumptious," Duir said as he ate his food.

People, especially the nobility, were surprised that Snow White gave the dwarves noble titles for their part in the battle against Ravenna.

"Thieves and vagabonds coming with open arms?" asked someone during the coronation. "What is next? The beasts from the Dark Forest?"

Snow White thought that Ravenna's oppressive reign over the kingdom would humble everyone, even the nobility. But during the banquet after the coronation, it showed that the nobility were still stuffy and stuck-up. Snow White wondered if some of them bargained with Ravenna to keep their wealth.

During dinner, they talked about the politics concerning the kingdom and how to restore it to the prosperous kingdom it was before Ravenna took over.

Before Ravenna came into Snow's life, the kingdom was prosperous, people were well fed and treated fairly, regardless of their station in life. After Ravenna killed King Magnus, food became scarce in the kingdom, as the supply wagons only bought food to the palace. What sickened and disturbed Snow was that while Ravenna and her brother, Finn, ate wholesome meals, those who lived in the village experienced starvation, scurvy, and infection.

When dessert came, Snow was about to eat a cherry cobbler when she saw something that disturbed her greatly: Apple pie.

The sweet smell of the baked peeled apple slices sent Snow White back to a memory which she would never forget…

_After Snow kissed William, he held out a red juicy apple as their faces separated. _

_ "I remember that trick," Snow White said playfully as she took the apple and backed away. _

_ William watched as Snow took a bite out of the apple, having a expectant look on his face. _

_ As Snow White digested the bite which she took, she felt a weird sensation come to her body. She noticed that the apple tasted weird and she looked to see it transform from a apple to a disgusting hairball. _

_ It wasn't long before she started gasping for breath and fall down convulsing. She heard William say something but didn't hear clearly as the poison started to affect her body. _

_ She saw William bend down, seeing his face melt and shift, before turning into a aged Ravenna._

_ "By fairest blood it was done," she heard Ravenna tell her._

"Snow? Are you okay?" William asked her, interrupting her memory.

"Nothing," Snow replied, staring down the apple pie.

She was not going to eat anything that had a apple in it.

Not after what happened.

* * *

**Sorry this is short. **

**Expect slow updates from me, as I am going to be work in the Goodwill Industries summer program, starting Monday. **


End file.
